


Melodia lontana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sognatrice [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Piano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chrome trova Squalo intento a meditare.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 10. MeditazioneFandom: KHRPersonaggi: Chrome, Squalo, Belphegor.Numero parole: 325.Titolo: Melodia lontanaScritta sentendo: ACIES | Animated Score; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m06MmVl0mSA&t=0s&index=11&list=WL.





	Melodia lontana

Melodia lontana

Chrome si affacciò e guardò Squalo seduto sul pavimento, teneva le gambe incrociate e la mano sana appoggiata sul gomito. La spada era smontata e la sua protesi nera era chiusa a pugno.

La ragazzina avanzò in punta di piedi, facendo ondeggiare la gonnellina che indossava.

Guardò i lunghi capelli argentei di Squalo illuminati dalla luce biancastra che entrava dalle grandi finestre, dando vita a diverse lunghe ombre di Superbi sul pavimento di marmo.

Il respiro di Squalo era regolare e Chrome lo sentiva risuonare pesante.

Si sedette davanti a lui e lo guardò immobile, la sua figura si rifletteva nel suo unico grande occhio. L’altro era coperto da una benda nera con delle raffigurazioni cucite con filo bianco.

Chrome respirava piano, senza far rumore, le labbra piene leggermente socchiuse.

Dalla stanza accanto provennero le note di un pianoforte, suonate ora lentamente, ora con decisione. Risuonavano nel grande salone.

Squalo continuò a meditare, la testa leggermente reclinata in avanti e una ciocca di capelli che gli divideva il viso concentrato in due.

Chrome incrociò le gambe sottili, strisciando silenziosamente le scarpette lucide sul pavimento. Appoggiò le mani minute sulle ginocchia ossute e socchiuse l’occhio, imitando Superbi.

Diverse melodie di susseguirono, fino a che anche l’ultima nota finì di risuonare.

Squalo riaprì lentamente gli occhi e notò Chrome. La ragazzina si era addormentata con la testa reclinata di lato.

Superbi fece un sorriso dolce e si alzò in piedi. Si piegò e la prese delicatamente in braccio, allontanandole con una carezza una ciocca da una delle due guance rosse. Risalì le ampie scalinate e la portò in una camera da letto, adagiandola delicatamente sul giaciglio.

Le sfilò le scarpe e le poggiò a terra, le rimboccò la coperta e uscì dalla stanza. Discese nuovamente, sentendo una nuova melodia risuonare per la casa la seguì.

Trovò Belphegor intento a suonare con espressione concentrata. Socchiuse la porta e tornò nel salone, si accomodò nuovamente e tornò a meditare.


End file.
